The Last Of Us
by The Young Dragon
Summary: Hermione Drake is the last surviving Drake, an ancient, noble line of powerful Warlocks that were all murdered off by wizards and witches that feared their power. After 200 years of being silent, Hermione is ready to take what belongs to her once and for all and maybe find happiness along the way. Hermione/Bellatrix/Narcissa/Andromeda
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Drake watched with mild interest as her belongings were arranged in her new room to resemble the order it was in at her previous home. She wasn't a fan of her father's decision to uproot their lives-yet again- but had learned over the years not to complain, as it was just a waste of time and energy. For all his shortcomings, Henry Drake had never yielded when it came to keeping her safe. The man was a pushover and most often a coward, easily intimidated and manipulated by his daughter and wife, but he had an inner strength that was tapped into when it concerned the protection of his family. As the last 2 legitimate, purebred Warlocks as far as they knew, the fate of their people depended on them. In truth, Hermione felt most of the pressure, since it was up to her to insure she would have heirs to continue the Drake bloodline.

Unlike in the wizarding community, female Warlocks were the more dominant and males were only used for protection and reproduction. Even reproducing with a male Warlock had become rare near the end of the reign of her people, as most viewed men as weak willed and too easily controlled by their emotions. Hermione's mother, Amelia Drake was the true heir to the Drake bloodline, being born into the highest tier of their family. She caused quite a stir by falling in love with Henry, and marrying him in secret. Her only saving grace was that he was the son and first born of Maria McCoy, the head of House McCoy-a family nearly as powerful as the Drakes. Hermione was born in the late winter of 1605, just 5 years before the events that would not only take her mother away from her, but also the rest of her people.

At the age of 5, Hermione was whisked away by her parents, placed in a tomb of sorts by her mother, who sealed Hermione, her father, Nanny and a handful of male servants inside. The magic activated once it was fully closed, keeping the occupants in a suspended coma for nearly 100 years. Once the magic had finally died out, Hermione and her father woke to a new world, one ruled by underlings who called themselves Wizards and Witches. At such a young age, Hermione had adjusted relatively well to her new surroundings, while still being raised according to Warlock customs. She was taught magic, and how to control her powers by her father, while attending etiquette and history lessons from the few male servants that had survived the tragedy of their people. Being a Drake, Hermione would one day be forced to become queen and rule over what was left of their empire.

As the years passed and she grew older, problems arose when people began to notice she had stopped aging after 19. To avoid suspicion, Henry often relocated their family, to draw away unwanted attention. This, however, did nothing to stop Hermione's rebellious streak. She took lovers and caused destruction wherever she went, uncaring of who saw. Her latest exploit is what forced them to move back to England, which brought her back to watching as her belongings were put away.

"He means well," Angela, her step mother sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"He's too uptight," Hermione scoffed, her hazel eyes shifting to the short brunette.

"Well, you did blow up several houses and a farm," Angela chuckled, wrapping her arms around Hermione.

"It was a small farm, in my defence," Hermione cracked a smile, returning the reassuring embrace.

"Oh well, that makes all the difference in the world," Angela teased.

"You'd do well to remember your place...mother," Hermione smirked at the shorter woman, slowly backing away.

Angela watched her leave the room, her copper colored locks bouncing slightly as she walked. Shaking her head, Angela left in search of her husband.

* * *

"The Blacks will be joining us for dinner," Henry informed his daughter,"I trust you will be on your best behavior?"

"But of course," Hermione nodded absently, her eyes glued to her her book.

She always enjoyed reading, and burned through books fairly quickly when she wanted to. Henry just watched her with a half smile, and a shake of his head. As much of a handful as Hermione could be, she was also his child and he loved her more than anything else. He knew that Hermione wasn't fond of what was about to happen in her life, and he wished that she didn't have such a heavy burden on her shoulders, but it was the way things had always been and there was nothing to be done about it.

"Father," Hermione called out to him, snapping him from his musings.

"Yes, my queen," he answered dramatically, drawing a smile from Hermione coupled with a shake of her head.

Standing up to put away her book, Hermione leveled him with a serious stare, letting him know she wasn't playing,"why the Blacks? What makes them better than any of the other families?"

Henry supplied her with an answer that explained as best as he could,"The Black line dates back to the the golden age of our people. Though it's been somewhat soiled with human blood, as it stands, the Blacks are still nobility. In order to stand a chance of survival, we must maximize the possibility of you successfully creating not one but several heirs if we ever hope to rebuild."

"Besides," he added,"the Black name carries weight in this society, that will come in handy."

"So your answer is to marry me off to the Black sisters," Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow..

"You are highborn. If anyone is being married off, it's them," Henry informed her sharply, "besides, I hear they're quite a beautiful sight. With three of them, you shouldn't have any trouble finding the satisfaction you seek out with commoners."

"If I remember correctly, your wife is a commoner," Hermione hissed, offended by the disrespect her father was displaying,"perhaps I should seek satisfaction from her? I always did wonder what she hid under all those layers."

Henry flinched at her tone, his head bowed in a show of his submission. Hermione's smile was almost feral, as she soaked in the sight. Seeing someone submit to her had always caused her a thrill. It was a trait deeply embedded in her genes, passed on from passed generations. The feeling of power had always been something she craved, and usually got it from her many conquests over the years. Unfortunately, those actions had repercussions and she had refrained from being so reckless for the passed 3 years, changing her life around for the better. Still, it didn't mean she didn't feel the urge.

"I'm sorry, father," Hermione looked away from him,"I suppose I let myself get out of hand for a moment."

Henry shook his head, and chuckled at his daughter,"don't worry. Your mother was just like you. I don't hold your nature against you. I know my place in our world, and I've accepted it many moons ago."

Hermione didn't reply, and turned to look at the clock. It was nearly six, and she still wasn't dressed for dinner. Casting her father one last glance, she left the room and headed to change. Normally she wouldn't bother, but tonight she would be meeting her betrothed. Tonight, her whole world would change.

* * *

Hermione sat at the head of the table, with Henry to her right, and a small boy to her right. Next to the boy was Angela, and directly across from them were the Black sisters. At the foot of the table was Druella, who tried to hide her discomfort at being in a place usually reserved for her husband. In the last available spot at the table next to Angela, was Cygnus. His scowl was clear as the others ate around him. The boy, who was no older than 4, looked at Hermione and giggled, his curly hair nearly as red as her father's. Hermione offered him a smile, and fixed his grip on his fork. As Hermione ate, she aware of the eyes watching her. She didn't mind much, and was actually quite used to it.

The silence at the dinner table was uncomfortable and loaded. The three Black sisters eyed Hermione every few minutes, before going back to their food. Bellatrix watched the older woman curiously, boldly making eye contact with her whenever Hermione happened to look her way. Hermione found that she quite enjoyed the little game they were playing, a smirk pulling at her lips as she ate her food. Andromeda seemed more angry than anything, glaring down at her food as she stabbed it with her fork, occasionally shooting Hermione a sour look. Narcissa sat poised, taking measured bites of her food and overall moving and behaving like a proper lady. Hermione was amused and slightly charmed by the sight, though she would never admit it out loud. She got the feeling that the blonde was quite fierce and not one to be messed with. She liked the fire hidden just below the surface.

As the table was cleared, Hermione finally spoke up, drawing all eyes on her,"Angela, why don't you take Brian and prepare him for bed?""

The little boy immediately protested, shaking his curly hair as he pouted,"but I'm not tired! Mother don't make me go."

He immediately looked at Angela, hoping his puppy eyes would persuade her into letting him stay up. She chuckled, and picked him up from his chair, ignoring the look on his face. Before they passed her, Hermione stopped them and looked at the boy.

"What did we discuss this morning in the gardens?"

"Crying is weakness," he sniffed, looking down.

Hermione lifted his chin, meeting his hazel eyes with her own,"and?"

"Warriors don't cry."

"And what are you, Brian?"

He puffed his chest out, meeting her gaze head on,"a warrior!"

Hermione smirked at his sudden attitude change,"then I suggest you stop that nonsense. You need rest, you have training tomorrow, if I remember correctly."

Without another word, Brian wiggled from Angela's grasp, and took off towards his room. It was clear just how much he looked up to Hermione, by the way he was impatiently waiting for Angela to follow and put him to bed. As she left, Angela shot Hermione a grateful glance, and followed behind Brian, calling for him to stop running through the halls. Henry chuckled as he watched the exchange.

"He looks more like me every day," he said proudly.

"That he does," Hermione agreed, before standing up.

Henry immediately stood as well, waiting to see what she would do. Following his lead, the Blacks stood, all watching Hermione, who's eyes were looking at the sisters before her. Henry seemed to know what she was thinking, and quietly led Druella and Cygnus away, distracting them with tales of their past, when Warlocks still ruled freely.

"Join me for a walk?"

It was a question, that much even Bellatrix understood, and without a word, they followed her into the gardens. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the flowers in an almost otherworldly glow. The garden was massive, twisting and winding in a confusing dance that only Hermione knew all the moves to. It was dangerous the farther you went inside, but that didn't stop it from being beautiful. Hermione was quite proud of it.

"Had you been alive during the rule of my people-well, I suppose they are your people as well- you would have been sought after tirelessly by all the noble families. The Blacks always have been held in high regard," Hermione mused, looking over at the siblings.

"What was it like," Bellatrix questioned, the idea of a world ruled by woman striking her interest.

"Better than it is now," Hermione scoffed,"men should never be left in charge. They're too emotionally stunted and unpredictable. There's no logic, only pride."

Looking at Bellatrix, she raised an eyebrow,"I hear you follow a man. How's that going for you?"

Bellatrix glared at her, taking a step closer,"you dare disrespect the Dark Lord!?"

Hermione laughed outright,"the Dark Lord? Is that what he went with? Sounds ominous."

Her blatant mocking caused Narcissa to shift closer to Andromeda as she realized her sister was getting worked up. Bellatrix drew her wand, and attempted to curse Hermione. The flash of red that emerged from her wand stopped and fizzled into nothing inches away from Hermione. The Warlock's eyes were blacked out, the veins surrounding her eyes all black and grey. The two youngest Blacks backed away, as Hermione glared at Bellatrix, looking nothing like a human. Even Bellatrix hesitated at her sudden change.

"I'll give you that one," Hermione said calmly, her lips twisted into a smile,"next time I won't be so generous."

With that, she began to dissolve into crimson mist, before fading out of view. Before anyone could say anything, Henry appeared behind them, disapproval clear in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers! I hadn't expected this story to get such a response so quickly! I was asked a question by a guest reviewer, and as such was unable to respond properly. I figured you all wouldn't mind, since the question was probably one you were wondering yourself. Hermione is a Warlock, and in this story Warlocks aren't human. They're essentially beings that are made up of magic, and because of this, they have a better understanding and control over magic as a whole. No need for wands, or spells in most cases, unless they need to channel large quantities of magic at once. ****Logic is a very big factor when it comes to using their magic, which explains why one of the key arguments for why women are the dominant of their race is that men are too controlled by their pride and don't think rationally when angered. In their world, you're only as powerful as your imagination.**

**As a side note, these first few chapters are just fillers and introductions to the story. The real meat and potatoes comes after Hermione begins to establish herself in the wizarding world. I don't see Hermione as evil, but she definitely has a wicked streak a mile long. *Laughs ominously in the background***

* * *

In the months leading up to their marriage ceremony, Hermione had reluctantly spent time with the Blacks. It wasn't that she disliked them, on the contrary, she actually learned to enjoy their company, but she also had a lot of work to do and spending time with them meant that she had less time for important business. After their rough start, Hermione decided that it was better to spend individual time with each sister, considering having a 19, 16 and 15 year old in the same place tended to cause trouble. It helped Bellatrix relax, and the two bonded over their love of dark magic. They often disappeared to cause havoc around Muggle London, and drink well into the night. The passion between them was chaotic and dangerous, but there were hints of genuine feelings hidden behind it.

The situation with Narcissa and Andromeda was significantly more difficult. Sneaking into Hogwarts was a lot easier than it sounded, for sure, but them slipping out of the castle at night was quite hard. When they did manage it, Narcissa enjoyed her pampering. She showered her in affection, and gifts making her feel like the queen she would one day be. It was the quickest way into her good graces, and Hermione had taken full advantage. However, when Hermione had done something to anger her, she spent at least a week trying to make it up. Needless to say, she was right about Narcissa having a hidden fierce side, if her singed eyebrows were anything to go by.

Now Andromeda, well, she didn't crack at all. Hermione knew she wouldn't, and recently she found out why. A mutt by the name Ted Tonks. The thought of her soon to be wife falling for such a lowborn, and a man at all was sickening to Hermione. Still, she didn't say anything. That was, until she saw them in the Forbidden Forrest together.

Andromeda had canceled their meeting, claiming to be sick. As a surprise, Hermione decided she would visit Narcissa instead. She stood on the edge of the forrest, about to signal Narcissa to let her know that she had arrived when she heard giggling. She instantly recognized the voice as Andromeda. Following the sound, she saw the brunette kissing another boy, with his hands holding her against a tree. Dropping from her perch on a branch, she cleared her throat, her eyes already fadded to black with the veins slowly becoming visible around them.

"Well well," she smirked,"if this isn't a fucking sight, I don't know what is!"

"Hermione, it's not-"

"What it looks like," Hermione finished for her, letting out a sarcastic chuckle.

Andromeda stepped in front of the boy, who was clearly terrified,"Hermione please don't hur-"

"Enough," Hermione hissed, pushing her aside, so she could grab the boy by his neck,"so you're the one that's been trying to take my betrothed from me. I have to say, I was expecting more."

He choked as she pinned to him to the nearest tree, clawing at her hands desperately. A smirk colored her features, as his eyes turned bloodshot. She heard Andromeda calling her, begging her to stop, but she ignored her. She wouldn't kill the boy. No, that would be far too easy. Besides, she had a feeling that would only make Andromeda even more angry with her. She had a feeling something wasn't quite right with the situation, and as she looked into his scared eyes, she searched his memory. Flashes of images passed into her mind, before something stood out. A conversation with Sirius Black. She couldn't quite hear what was being said, but the pouch of money and the smirks on their faces were enough to fill her in. As his eyes began to close, she released him and stepped away.

"I'm sparing your life because I know if I kill you, she will never forgive me," Hermione spoke lowly, her eyes slowly fading back to hazel,"you should count yourself lucky."

Ted choked, coughing as he held his throat. Andromeda moved to help him, only to be stopped by Hermione. She glared at the older woman, and pulled her arm from her grasp.

"He's not who you think he is," Hermione signed, glaring at Ted,"isn't that right Ted?"

"What is she talking about, Teddy?"

Ted looked down, his breathing slowly returning to normal,"I'm sorry, Andy. I didn't think it would go this far-I didn't expect to fall for you."

"What are you talking about," Andromeda looked between them, taking a step back.

Ted hesitated, causing Hermione to let out a warning growl,"Sirius...he paid me to pretend to like you. He said he wanted revenge for you telling his mother about him being around a muggle born."

"You lied to me? So this whole time, you were just pretending to love me," Andromeda said slowly, realization dawning on her.

"Not everything! I do love you, that wasn't a part of the plan," Ted insisted,"Andy please, I'm-"

"Just leave me alone, Ted," Andromeda demanded,"I don't ever want to see you again."

Hermione stepped in front of her when Ted tried to get closer, her eyes flashing black in warning. After a second, he slowly walked away, casting one last glance at Andromeda. Without a word, Hermione gathered her in her arms, gently shushing her as she cried. Despite her anger at the situation, she wasn't completely unfeeling.

"He's not worthy of your tears," she whispered soothing away the hurt.

"How long did you know," Andromeda questioned, refusing to look at Hermione,"about me being with Ted, I mean?"

"Since the beginning," Hermione admitted,"no one resents an arranged marriage that much unless their heart is with someone else-especially considering arranged marriage is common place in your world."

"Hermione-" she was cut off by the Warlock shaking her head.

"Don't apologize," Hermione shrugged, looking up towards the moon,"You made a mistake. Sometimes you have to make mistakes to learn from them."

Andromeda looked at Hermione with a totally new perspective. Moments ago, she saw her nearly kill the boy she thought she was in love with, and now she was trying to comfort her. Andromeda expected yelling, and a lot more threats before they could go back to being civil, but it seemed as though they were closer now than ever before. It wasn't saying much, but it was a start.

Hermione could feel Andromeda watching her, but ignored it. She was too busy thinking of ways to get rid of that Ted boy without suffering the consequences. It was a foreign process to her, as she was used to doing things and ignoring the backlash. Perhaps the Black sisters were rubbing off on her, but she hadn't determined if it was a bad thing yet.

Turning back to Andromeda, Hermione kissed her forehead,"you should get back inside. Tell your sister I won't be meeting her tonight. If that boy bothers you let me know, I'll deal with it."

"You can't kill him, Hermione," Andromeda insisted, frowning at her.

"I have no plans to end his life,"Hermione chuckled,"I will just remind him what happens when you're hurt or sad. Drakes are very protective, and this is no exception."

Andromeda watched Hermione for a moment, but couldn't detect any lies, so she reluctantly nodded. She started to make her way back, but stopped short and looked back at Hermione. Before the Warlock could say anything, she placed a small, chaste kiss on her surprised lips. With a small smile, she turned around again, and left without a word. As Hermione watched her go, she shook her head to herself.

"These women are going to drive me crazy," she sighed, disappearing in a red mist.

* * *

As it neared the 3 month mark till their wedding ceremony, Hermione decided to so some research on the ceremony it's. The more she read, the more she realized it sounded more like a weird fertility ritual with a fancy title. However, knowing how Warlock society works, it probably just that. Offspring were one of the most important aspects of life in her time. A strong ruler without any heirs was nothing more than a fool. She was expected to have many children, and if she wanted to set an example, would have to comply. With the way the ceremony was described, she wouldn't have much of a choice.

The first half sounded pretty routine, with the vows and and a few light binding spells that would not be taken out due to tradition. They weren't too bad, and were there to insure the couple would flourish. The first heightens sexual desire between the ones getting married. That particular strand of magic would be altered slightly on Narcissa, and gradually affect her more as she got older. The second established a true connection between them, allowing the others to know when one was hurt or upset. Hermione decided she quite liked that one, since she knows that what waited for them after their ceremony. And finally, the last was mainly for the sisters' benefit, as it enhanced their magic ability to put them all on more equal footing.

The second half of the ceremony was what Hermione had read was called the Blooding. Hermione and her new wives would be stripped of their clothes and someone, most likely Angela would perform The Offering, a ritual that involved using all their blood as offering to the goddess in exchange for a higher conception rate. 7 times out of 10 of the couple involved in the ritual will conceive a child. The tricky part was figuring out which one of them it would be.

In order for the Blooding to be successful, the Black sisters would all have to be a virgin. That meant Bellatrix would have to take a very strong potion to restore what she had recklessly given away. Hermione wasn't bother by the fact that she had been with others, but it did appeal to her that she would still be afforded the opportunity to experience her in an unsoiled state.

"Doing some research, I assume," Henry broke Hermione from her thoughts.

"I want to be prepared," Hermione admitted easily, looking out of the window to watch Brian play in the gardens.

"He's a lot like you were," Henry commented on the boy's actions as he tackled a guard playfully.

"He'll make an adequate guard one day," Hermione dismissed the comment.

"You have no intention of allowing him to join your army's ranks, do you," Henry frowned at her.

"Only the best survive, and I'll not have his blood on my hands because he wanted to play warrior," Hermione rolled her eyes, watching him closely.

"The boy is good, you should be proud of him," Henry insisted.

"He's a bastard, what is there to be proud of," Hermione hissed, turning away from the window to put her book away.

"He's your son, Hermione!"

"Which is why I must keep him safe," Hermione snapped, glaring at her father,"I'll not have him running off to his death, no matter how good he gets!"

Henry was taken aback by her outburst, and Hermione used that as an opportunity to leave the room. As he watched her storm from the room, his eyes traveled back to the little boy in the gardens. He could hear his laughter from where he was, and he watched as Hermione walked up to him, and handed him a wooden training sword. Despite Hermione being distant with the boy, she never mistreated him. He was given almost all the luxury of a legitimate child, but no matter what he did, he would always be a bastard. Unless Hermione decided for some reason to legitimize him. Until then, life would be difficult for his grandson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dears! It's interesting to hear what you guys have to say about this story, honestly. Majority of you love it, and that's amazing! Then there's always that one person who just doesn't understand that this is Fanfiction and I can write my stories how I please. I'm all for constructive criticism, but nothing you said did anything to help me better my story. I was going to respond to their review in more detail, but it seems another awesome guest reviewer already did that for me. So, I don't really feel the need to say much else about it other than I agree wholeheartedly with what FC01 said. **

**On another note, I'm thankful to all those who favorite, follow and review this story! You guys are amazing readers and I hope you will continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Also, this chapter mentions that the Blacks know that Brian is Hermione's son. The reason I don't show them finding out is because it will be shown in a flashback later on since it's important for the plot, but it'll give away a few key details if I explain it now.**

* * *

"Hermione," Narcissa called out to the older woman, who was reading a book while sitting near the window.

It was raining outside, and so their plans for a picnic were ruined. Instead they choose to stay inside and relax in the library. Looking up from her book, Hermione met Narcissa's blue gaze to show she was listening. It was the beginning of summer holiday, and with the wedding ceremony only a month away, she had made it a point to spend time with both Narcissa and Andromeda, now that they were out of school. Andromeda graduated several days ago, shortly after turning 17, and that meant that Hermione would see more of her now. Narcissa wasn't happy about being the only one still in school, but Hermione assured her that her education was more important than her feelings of being left out. The youngest Black had reluctantly agreed, and occupied her time reading next year's material, hoping that she could get a head start. Hermione had no doubt that if she wanted to graduate early like Andromeda did, she could.

"Yes, My Queen," Hermione smirked at her, sitting her book down.

"Will we be staying here, after the ceremony," Narcissa asked, her curiosity getting the best of her,"I haven't been told much about how any of this works."

"Until you finish school, yes," Hermione nodded,"this castle was built by my grandmother many years ago. Once you've finished school, only my father, Angela and Brian will remain here, with several guards."

"You would leave your son," Narcissa looked offended that she would do that to her own child.

"Brian is a bastard, Cissy," Hermione shrugged,"he has no place in my household. Perhaps when he's older, but for now the boy must remain with my father. That's the way it has always been."

"But he's your child," Narcissa pressed.

"And I love him, of course," Hermione signed,"but how would it look, allowing my bastard to live with me and my wives when they have yet to bare me children themselves? That's an insult not only to you, but to the Drake name. Brian will not remain here forever, and he is allowed to visit whenever he pleases."

Narcissa remained quiet, and Hermione mentally cursed. Getting up, she sat next to the teen, who refused to look at her. Cupping her pale cheek, Hermione lifted her gaze until their eyes locked again. She could see the conflicting emotions swirling in her icy blue eyes, and Hermione signed.

"I know this all must be very difficult for you, and for that I apologize," Hermione began,"your heart is kind, and that will serve you well when you have a small child of your own. Brian will be taken care of, and loved like he should be, I swear it."

Narcissa only nodded, and looked back at her book. Feeling out of her element, Hermione reluctantly got up and left Narcissa to her thoughts. She got the feeling that the younger girl just needed space, so she gave it to her. As she wandered the halls of the castle, her mind went to Brian. He was everything one could only hope for in a son, but despite all that, it didn't change what he was. Hermione toyed with the idea of legitimizing him before it could really be protested by her people, but quickly pushed the thought away. Perhaps in a year she would revisit the thought, but for now, it wasn't an option. Without a daughter, it wouldn't matter if he was legitimized anyway, as he would only be seen as useless.

"What is it," Andromeda's voice broke Hermione from her musings, and she looked up just in time to see the middle Black sister watching her with concern.

"Nothing," Hermione dismissed her thoughts,"what are you doing?"

"I've just come back from my lessons with Angela," Andromeda held up the small book in her hand.

"How did it go," Hermione questioned, smirking at her.

"I had no idea how cruel that woman could be," Andromeda groaned,"she forced me to copy 20 pages of this book simply because I got an answer wrong."

"Just 20 pages? I'd say you got off relatively easy," Hermione laughed, "she used to make me do 60 if it was a small mistake and 100 for large ones. I learned very quickly not to make mistakes."

"That's just cruel," Andromeda frowned.

"Perhaps, but I guarantee I know all my history," Hermione winked.

"Then I suppose there is a method to her madness," Andromeda reluctantly agreed, following Hermione down the hall.

Lunch was soon, and she was quite hungry. She had to skip breakfast because she slept in, something she was never allowed to do at home. The more she was with Hermione, the more she realized she was given more freedom to do things she would have otherwise never been allowed to do with anyone else. They never spoken about the Ted situation, and after that night, Andromeda never spoke to him again. She heard a rumor that he spent the last week of school in the medical wing, and she had a feeling that Hermione had something to do with that, but she never asked.

* * *

"You're not going," Hermione informed Bellatrix, as she prepared herself to go to a Death Eater meeting.

"Of course I am," Bellatrix smirked at her, trying to get around her.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go there? To serve that...man? I'll kill him before I do that," Hermione glared at her,"I know what tonight is. I won't let you go so you can take his mark."

"And what are you going to do to stop me, hmm? I'm a grown woman, and I'll not have you telling me what to do!"

"Bellatrix, I don't want to hurt you," Hermione warned,"please don't make me."

Bellatrix glared at her, and pulled her hand from Hermione's grasp. She stormed from the room without another word, and as she walked, she heard Hermione calling out to her. Ignoring it, she continued on as Narcissa and Andromeda peeked out from the library to watch the scene uunfold. Hermione signed, and accepted that she tried to get Bellatrix to see reason and failed.

"Guards," Hermione called out to the two men that stood in the hallway,"would you be so kind as to grab my stubborn betrothed."

The tall men didn't hesitate, and gripped one of Bellatrix's arms each. The witch tried to get away, wiggling and digging her nails into their hands, but nothing she did worked. Most guards weren't full blooded Warlocks, but still had Warlock blood, which enhanced their strength and healing. No matter what Bellatrix did, she wouldn't be freed until Hermione gave the order. Bellatrix screamed at them, threatening their lives if they didn't release her. Hermione just watched her in mild irritation, and rolled her eyes.

"Take her to her room until she's calmed down. Don't let her out of your sight," Hermione commanded, ignoring the fact that the threats were now aimed at her.

"I've never seen her that worked up," Andromeda admitted, watching her sister be dragged away.

"I believe she's more upset that I'm telling her what to do," Hermione said dryly, as the crazed screams died down.

Narcissa giggled, looking far too amused by the situation..

Hermione smiled at the sound, and offered both her hands to the sisters,"now, would you care to join me for dinner in my room? I don't really feel up to sitting at that table tonight."

* * *

"This boy, Tom Riddle, is getting out of hand," Henry informed Hermione," he's gathered too many Houses that descend from noble families. The LeStrange, The Goyles, even the Malfoy!"

Hermione signed as she listened to her father,"to be fair, I've never cared for the Malfoy."

"This is serious! He's making a fool of us and-"

"Father! Calm down," Hermione commanded,"this situation is easily solved. Besides, he is nowhere near the top of my list of priorities."

"Then what is?"

Hermione smirked at the question, looking at him with a devious glint in her hazel eyes,"why, the giants, of course."

"Giants? That's your answer to this," Henry looked at her in disbelief.

"As you well know, Warlocks have always had a great relationship with giants. We provide them land and stay out of their business, and in return they are loyal to us and only us. Giants have always come in handy when fighting a war. That is what we're about to do, isn't it? Fight a war?"

Henry nodded, his anger simmering down as he sat in his chair. He now understood what Hermione was doing. They had plenty of land to give, and there was no doubt that the giants would be willing to fight against the same people who forced them into hiding. There was likely not many giants left, but it would still be enough to make a difference. When the war was over, they could start over in peace, without worrying about their children being murdered in fear of their numbers growing too large.

"I'll look into it," Henry promised,"perhaps Mortaar is still alive."

Hermione gave him a slight nod, as she took stock of their land. As a Drake, she already had plenty to begin with, but being the last Warlock automatically made her the owner of all noble land. As she gathered more power, she would slowly start restoring the villages and towns that were abandoned and destroyed. They would also serve as the perfect hideouts. She also got the feeling that somewhere in theses places, Warlocks were still alive, preserved through the years in the same way she was. Only time would tell, but she would still hope. Logically, her mother couldn't be the only one who thought to seal their family away, so the odds were in her favor.

"We will need actual soldiers soon," Henry spoke up, looking at her,"we can only win so many battles with nothing more that 20 guards and a handful of giants."

"Then I suppose it's time to start gathering our resources in Greece," Hermione signed," the Drakos have plenty of good men to fight, since that's all they mange to reproduce since they broke of from the Drake bloodline. They may have changed their name, but they still answer to me."

"But they're wizards," Henry protested.

"Magic is magic," Hermione reminded him,"when it comes to warriors, where it comes from matters little as long as it works. I'm not going to give them a seat on the council, if that's what you're thinking."

Hermione stood from her seat, putting her paperwork away, as Henry watched her silently. Sometimes she reminded him of her mother so much it was uncanny. The way she spoke, and the way she she carried herself were nearly identical to Amelia. He knew she would be an amazing leader, just like her mother was. What he feared was that that would one day get her killed, just like it had her mother. He tried not to think about it, but it always nagged him in the back of his mind.

"If you'll excuse me, I promised Narcissa I would take her shopping," Hermione grumbled, glaring at him when he laughed.

"She's already got you wrapped around her finger, hasn't she?"

Hermione signed,"unfortunately, yes. But it's only a matter if time before I have her wrapped around several of mine."

With that, Hermione left the room, laughing at the horrified face Henry made when the meaning of her words dawned on him. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, Henry huffed.

"Goddess help me, that child will drive me to an early grave," he grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bellatrix," Hermione called out into the dark room, her eyes quickly adjusting to the new lighting.

When she didn't get a reply, she looked around, trying to spot the younger woman. The room had been trashed, tables flipped over, the upholstery on the couch had been ripped into and even the walls were scorched. Letting out a sigh, she walked closer to the bed, which was thankfully unharmed. The large lump that sat on top of it looked suspiciously Bellatrix shaped. Moving the covers back, she sighed when she saw Bellatrix. The pale woman had opened her eyes to glare at her, and shifted away when Hermione sat down.

"Bellatrix, you have to get up," Hermione sighed,"you've been in here for a week! At least eat something before you starve to death."

"Leave," Bellatrix hissed, moving away even farther.

"Bella-"

"I SAID LEAVE! NOW," Bellatrix bellowed, her lip curved back in a snarl.

The gentle look in Hermione's eyes was quickly replaced with irritation, as she easily pulled Bellatrix from the bed. The eldest Black struggled, trying to break free of her grasp. Becoming more irritated by the second, Hermione slammed her into the wall, careful not to actually injure her. She glared into Bellatrix's eyes, daring her to speak.

"You are going to get dressed, and be downstairs for breakfast in 20 minutes, or may the goddess help you Bellatrix Black, I will make you wish you had. Do you understand," Hermione growled, her eyes taken over by a deadly black.

Bellatrix flinched slightly at the animalistic sound, slowly relaxing her body. When she didn't get a reply, Hermione let out a warning growl, causing Bellatrix to slowly nod her head. Slowly, the black in her eyes faded back to hazel, and Hermione stepped away. Releasing her hold on Bellatrix, she turned without a word and headed for the door. When she reached the threshold, she turned her head slightly toward Bellatrix.

"I don't like being this way anymore than you do, but I won't apologize for what you made me do," and with that, she was gone.

Bellatrix slowly moved from her place against the wall, and got dressed. Her heart was still racing in her chest from the way Hermione had handled her and as she walked she noticed an uncomfortable ache between her legs. Closing her eyes, she relived the moment again in her head, a smirk pulling at her lips as she felt the ache intensify. Perhaps she would anger Hermione more often...

* * *

Hermione, Narcissa and Andromeda all looked up as Bellatrix silently entered the room. Her hair was in it's usual disarray, but had improved since Hermione had seen it earlier. Without a word, she took her seat and began picking at her food. Narcissa shot Hermione a curious glance, wondering how she managed to get her sister from the room she had hid herself away in for the passed week. Hermione just smirked, and continued to eat her own food.

"Bella, will you be joining us for our trip to buy our ceremony dresses," Narcissa questioned her sisters cautiously, knowing she could be temperamental.

Bellatrix glanced at Hermione, before looking at her sister,"well, I suppose I don't have much of a choice, hmm?"

Hermione chuckled to herself, standing from the table,"not really. Enjoy your breakfast, I must attend to some things before we set off this afternoon."

She felt eyes on her as she walked, but enjoyed it. The walk to her study was fairly short, and her father was already waiting for her as she entered.

"How has the search gone so far," she questioned, without greetings.

"We've only covered half of the village, but so far we haven't found anyone," Henry sighed.

"Take 10 more men and I want not only the rest of that village cleared and searched, but 2 more by the end of the week," Hermione snapped.

"But that's only 4 days," Henry frowned,"that's nearly impossible."

"Then I suggest you start now," Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he scrambled out of the room, shouting at the guards as he went.

"Perhaps you were too hard on him," Angela spoke up, looking at Hermione.

"He's grown lazy throughout the years," Hermione shook her head,"had my mother been around, he would have not only already had that done, but he would have done far more."

"He means well," Angela shrugged,"he's just a little out of practice. He will get it fairly soon."

"The sooner the better," Hermione muttered,"I need the strong warrior he was, not the complacent jester he's turning himself into."

"Give him time," Angela smiled at her, kissing her cheek as she passed,"I think he'll surprise you."

Hermione watched her leave, mulling over her words. Was she being too harsh? Possibly, but that mattered little in times like this. A war was starting, and she didn't need her father to be her weakest link.

* * *

"What about this one," Narcissa questioned, twirling so her sisters and Hermione could see the dress fully.

As Andromeda gushed over how beautiful she looked, Hermione was distracted by Bellatrix leaning against her, with her lips ghosting over her throat. Every since she had gotten to the shop to meet the sisters, Bellatrix had made it her mission to make physical contact with her. Brushing hands, rubbing against her as she walked passed. Now they were sitting, and Bellatrix was blatantly making passes at her. She wasn't complaining, but it was very distracting when she was expected to give feedback on someone she couldn't even pay attention to.

"-right Hermione," Andromeda questioned, drawing her attention.

"Hmm? Yeah..I think-" Hermione cut herself off, biting her lip when Bellatrix discovered a severely sensitive spot on her neck,"Bellatrix enough!"

"But it's so much fun," Bellatrix whispered huskily, playfully darting her tongue out to taste Hermione's skin.

"Hermione? What's wro- Bellatrix what are you doing," Andromeda scolded, finally turning around to see what had stopped Hermione from talking.

Bellatrix chuckled, but didn't move,"relax, baby sister. You'll get your turn soon enough."

Hermione groaned slightly at her words, her mind conjuring up images of just that. Shaking her head slightly, she pulled away from Bellatrix, even as her body protested the action. She shot Bellatrix a warning look when she tried to pull her back, only for her to smirk in return. She wasn't sure what was happening with Bellatrix, but she couldn't deny that she liked it. Maybe a little too much.

"I think that's enough, Bella," Hermione stood up, and headed to find Narcissa, trying to clear her mind.

As she left, she heard the two sisters bickering, and a slight smile pulled at her lips. She found Narcissa as she was just coming out of the changing room, her dress half zipped up. Without being asked, she stood behind the shorter girl and pulled the zip up. When she finally took the dress in, she admitted that Narcissa looked beautiful. It was a shame that she wouldn't be wearing the dress for long.

"You look beautiful," she smiled at her.

"Thank you," Narcissa blushed slightly, biting her lip as she looked up at Hermione,"...you've got something on your neck."

Frowning, Hermione looked behind Narcissa and at her own reflection in the mirror. There, in plain view was a bright red mark on her neck. Her eyes narrowed as she realized it to be Bellatrix's doing.

"That little minx," she muttered, covering the mark with a glamour.

"I take it Bellatrix did that," Narcissa giggled, looking amused.

"Let me guess," Hermione rolled her eyes,"you saw as your sister was trying to devour me?"

"It seemed like you quite enjoyed it, from what I could see," Narcissa smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's irrelevant," Hermione dismissed her words,"that doesn't mean I wanted her to do it."

"I didn't hear you protest," Narcissa pointed out, her blue eyes shining in amusement.

"You are too smart for your own good, my love," Hermione sighed, though her use of the term of endearment didn't go unnoticed by the youngest Black.

Narcissa giggled, and returned to the dressing room to change. While Hermione waited, she looked around at the shop they were currently in. She wasn't one for dresses, and most often wore trousers, so she felt completely out of her element here. Luckily, Narcissa was an expert at changing clothes, and was back in record time with her chosen dress in hand. Hermione took the dress and left to pay for it while Narcissa found her sisters.

* * *

Hermione lowered the hood of her cloak as she neared the meeting circle. 4 giants waited for her and her father, the biggest of which was watching her like a hawk. When she was close enough, he cocked his head to the side and studied her face. After a moment, he tapped the other giants and nodded his head rapidly. One of them left, disappearing into the thick forrest ans much as a giant could, while the biggest one stepped forward and said the first words of English Hermione had heard since she arrived.

"You're...Drake," his sentence was choppy, but Hermione understand enough to know what he was asking.

"She was my mother," she confirmed,"she's dead now."

Most giants loved her mother, who had often spent time with them. She didn't tolerate them like most people, she embraced them. Giants had excellent memory, and she knew her resemblance to her mother would gain their trust that much more easily.

"Who," he growled, his foot slamming down to shake the earth.

"The same people who did this to you," Hermione met his angry gaze,"I'm going to take back what belongs to me and I need your help. You have my word that everything you lost will be returned."

The giant let out a growl, his hand slapping against his chest several times, with the others with him joining in. He nodded rapidly, causing Hermione to smirk.

"We fight," he agreed, lifting Hermione up from the ground.

She glared at him, shifting around as she pointed a scolding finger at him,"no! Put me down! Now!"

Henry tried to cover his laughter, as he watched the scene unfold before him. Once the giant had placed Hermione back on the ground, she glared at Henry, who was quick to school his features. It was rarely that his daughter was caught off guard, and when he did see it, he was often reminded of when she was a small child.

"Is something funny, father?"

"No, Hermione," he shook his head,"I was just clearing my throat "

She eyed him for a moment, before letting it go. Eager to get out of the forrest, she left the clearing in a cloud of red mist, leaving her father to make the appropriate arrangements. She arrived in the library of her castle, just in time for Angela to walk in with several documents. Angela smiled at her, and sat them on her desk.

"A guard just delivered theses reports," she informed her,"they've cleared out your uncle's castle."

Hermione raised an eyebrow,"and?"

"Two people were found," Angela smiled brightly,"they haven't been identified just yet, but the magic keeping them asleep can only be broken by blood magic."

"Where are they," Hermione questioned,"there's only 1 Drake who's blood magic is powerful enough to last this long, and I think I have an idea of who it is."

Angela watched as she left the room, a slight smirk pulling at her lips as she made the same connection Hermione had. If it was who they thought, this could mean that their chances of winning this war were even better. If the people sealed away in that castle were Fiona and Herma Drake, may the Goddess help their enemies. They were the fiercest rulers the Warlock empire had seen in over a 1,000 years, and they also happened to be Hermione's aunt and grandmother respectively.

* * *

Hermione entered the dungeon of her uncle's castle, and was met by a large vault. The edges of it glowed a deep crimson, and as she stepped closer, she could practically feel the magic oozing from inside. She sent a silent prayer to the Goddess, pleading for it to be her grandmother. She needed guidance, and had never known anyone as wise as her grandmother.

Taking a deep breath, she used the knife in her hand to slice into her left palm, causing her nearly black blood to spill from the wound. Pressing it against the vault door, she began to chant quietly, as she watched the blood drip from her hand onto the vault. The pulse of magic sped up the more she chanted, causing her hair to whip behind her. Closing her eyes as the magic became a palpable force that pushed back against her, she tried to finish the spell before she was physically pushed back. Her head slammed back into the brick wall behind her, leaving a noticeable dent in it. Groaning in pain, she closed her eyes and focused on healing her injured skull, just as the vault door slammed open.

Hermione looked up, watching carefully as the occupants of the makeshift tomb slowly stepped out. She met the tallest ones eyes, her own widening in shock as she let a gasp slip passed her lips. Before, the possibility of who was beyond that door had all seemed like a fantasy, but now it was very real. Before she could say anything, the other woman spoke up, clearly surprised herself.

"Hermione?"

* * *

**Ohhh, cliffhanger! Who do you guys think it is? Whoever it is, Hermione clearly hadn't prepared herself enough for seeing them. That, or she was just very happy to see them. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this chapter! **

**One last thing! Do you guys want me to just go ahead and skip to the wedding ceremony either next chapter or the one after? Or are you guy enjoying the little snippets you get to see of Hermione's life before things get crazy? **


	5. Chapter 5

Herma Drake stepped forward, her body slowly adjusting to the movement after a long time of being idle. Hermione offered her grandmother a smile, quickly moving to help the older woman as she stumbled. As she moved closer, she finally heard the soft cries coming from inside the Her eyes widened when she saw the small bundle wiggling around in a small basket.

"Grandmother, who's child is that," she questioned, stepping closer to get a better look.

Herma sighed, clearly upset about the answer to her question,"she's Fiona's. I managed to grab her in the frenzy without being noticed."

At hearing her aunt's name, Hermione carefully examined the child, and immediately noticed the hazel eyes associated with the Drake bloodline. It was a trait that skipped her aunt, but clearly passed on to her child. Both Hermione's mother and grandmother shared the trait. The baby's hair was a deep India ink, that stood in contrast to her pale skin.

"What's her name," Hermione questioned, looking at the older woman.

"She was never given one," Herma admitted, "she's barely a day old."

"She looks like a Fiona," Hermione smiled slightly at the small bundle.

Herma met her eyes, her hazel gaze showing a rare display of emotion as she smiled,"yes...I suppose she does."

Hermione picked up the infant, and called the guards to help her grandmother up the stairs. She rocked the small baby in her arms, gently shushing her when she began to fuss. Her anger at the loss of her family intensified, as she looked down at the child who would be forced to grow up without a mother, just like she was.

"Don't worry, little one," she whispered, as the infant looked up at her,"I'll make sure no one hurts you ever again."

* * *

"You've done well, so far," Herma announced, as she entered Hermione's study.

After being rescued, she was treated and healed by Henry, who was both thrilled and terrified that she had survived. Herma wasn't the biggest fan of his marriage to Hermione's mother, but she wasn't foolish enough to turn away what was left of her people. She had, of course, grilled him about everything that she missed in the time she was asleep, and after insuring that he was significantly terrified, left in search of her grandchild.

"Thank you," Hermione ran her finger over the rim of her teacup, her gaze drawn out the window where the Blacks were currently having tea.

Herma watched her carefully, her hazel gaze shifting from Hermione to the three women in the gardens, before she let out a small laugh,"it seems you actually care about them."

Hermione looked over at her grandmother with a frown,"what are you talking about?"

Herma waved her off, rolling her eyes,"I may be old, but I'm surely not blind. You look at them the way your mother once looked at Henry. Only the goddess knows what she saw in him, but it didn't change how she felt."

Hermione signed, knowing better than to argue with her grandmother. The woman wasn't the most affectionate, and she rarely gave out compliments, but she had a way of knowing just when and how to say things. Most people feared her, but to Hermione, she was the same woman that snuck her sweets as a child, and got her out of trouble when she did something wrong.

"Your father informed me that you have a bastard," Herma said casually,"a boy named Brian."

"Yes," Hermione looked up at the older woman,"I'm sure you'll come across him soon enough. Apparently he's just like I was as a child."

"You understand how that can be seen by the people," Herma watched her carefully, as if looking for something.

"I won't hide him away as if he's something I'm ashamed of," Hermione frowned,"I know the circumstances surrounding his conception aren't ideal, but he's still mine."

"You speak as if you're going to legitimize him," Herma looked at her knowingly, her hazel eyes unnerving Hermione more than she would ever admit.

"...maybe," Hermione signed, slumping in her seat,"perhaps when he's old enough to understand just what he is. He must earn the Drake name, just like all legitimized children."

"You're just like your mother," Herma shook her head, a smirk tugging at her lips,"she would have said the same thing and argued me down until I either gave in or we came to blows."

"Somehow I imagined you being a lot more disapproving," Hermione mused, looking at Herma wearily.

"You're the head of the Drake bloodline now, nothing I say can really stop you," Herma said nonchalantly,"and I also trust that you will always do what's best. You're smart, even for someone so stubborn."

Hermione smiled at the older brunette, knowing that was as close to her blessing as she would get. As she sipped what was left of her tea, she mused that she now had a far better advisor than her father. He meant well, but in the end, he just wasn't cut out for the role.

Before she could think about it any more, the door to her study flew open, with Henry rushing inside,"Hermione! Our patrol was attacked by the front gates, the guard injured said it was Tom Riddle."

"Bring the guard to me once he's been healed," Hermione commanded, the anger rolling off her in waves.

If Tom Riddle wanted to play games, she would make sure he suffered. Herma watched Hermione as she silently stewed in her anger, waiting to see how she would handle this situation. Slowly, she watched the anger slowly leave Hermione, to be replaced with a silent smugness. The guard was escorted in, the left side of his face severely scarred and bruised where it wasn't fully healed.

"My Queen," he dropped to one knee, his eyes glued to the floor.

"How did you let this happen to your face," Hermione questioned, tilting his chin so the light reflected off of his scar tissue.

"He...he came out of nowhere in a cloud of black smoke. By the time we realized what it was, he had already began to attack," the guard stumbled out, fearful of his punishment.

"What did he say," Hermione glared at him, standing up to circle around him.

"He said this was just a warning," the guard shifted uncomfortably,"that you should stay out of his way before he did far worse."

"Send word to the Drakos," Hermione commanded,"I have a message of my own to send."

Hermione quick left the room, intent to find the Blcak sisters before anything bad could happen to them. As she neared the gardens she heard them whispering, and slight giggles. Stopping just out of sight, she listened closely to what they were saying, smirking slightly.

"What's it like, Bellatrix," Narcissa questioned in a hushed tone.

"What is what like," Bellatrix replied, amusement in her voice.

"You know what I'm talking about, Bella," Narcissa hissed, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid I don't, baby sister," Bellatrix fiend confusion.

"She's talking about sex," Andromeda sighed, and Hermione could just see her rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Bellatrix purred,"why didn't you say so, Cissy?"

"Just answer the question, Bellatrix," Narcissa was clearly getting irritated, and embarrassed.

"Well," Bellatrix sighed dramatically,"it's not as good as some women claim. The men I've been with were bumbling idiots who had no clue what they were doing. I have a feeling though, that Hermione knows exactly what she's doing."

"Do you think we'll have to...together," Andromeda suddenly spoke up, sounding unsure.

"Afraid of an audience, Andy," Bellatrix teased.

"You've never been shy before," Narcissa giggled.

Hermione listened closely, her smirk deepening as she realized what exactly Narcissa was talking about. That was interesting information, indeed. Casually, she entered the gardens as if she hadn't been listening to them, placing a short kiss on each of their cheeks in greeting.

"Well, if it isn't 3 of my favorite sights," she smirked.

"Hello, Hermione," Narcissa giggled, obviously enjoying the attention Hermione never failed to give her.

"Is something wrong," Andromeda immediately asked, noticing the tension that still lingered on Hermione.

Hermione still didn't understand how Andromeda always knew when something was bothering her, and bit unsettled her sometimes,"everything is being handled. No need to worry."

Bellatrix stood up, mischief gleaming in her dark eyes as she moved closer to Hermione,"perhaps you just need to take your mind off of it?"

Hermione sidestepped her attempt to pull her closer, her eyebrow raised as she looked at Bellatrix,"what's gotten into you? One second you want my head, and now you're all over me. Is this a part of some underline medical issue you aren't telling me about?"

"Maybe I just want to get to know the woman that I'm to marry better," Bellatrix eyed her body,"call it a trial to test the product."

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head,"maybe another time. Perhaps when I don't have Tom Riddle attacking my guards. Now, I'd feel much better if you all took this inside."

"The Dark Lord was here," Bellatrix glared at her, causing Hermione to sigh in frustration.

"Not now, Bellatrix. I have things I must handle, and the sooner you're safe, the sooner I can get back to work," Hermione cut off any argument, ushering them inside.

Narcissa didn't really speak, but Hermione could tell she was worried. Without a word, she grabbed her hand as they walked, never looking at her. She could feel Narcissa looking at her, but she ignored it. The only acknowledgement she made was to squeeze her hand. Henry was waiting for them when they made it inside, and he offered them a smile.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he greeted,"Hermione, your grandmother would like a word with the sisters, if you don't mind."

Hermione immediately wanted to protest, but as she caught sight of her grandmother down the hall, she knew this was a test. Reluctantly, she nodded, letting go of Narcissa's hand,"you go ahead, I have work. I'll see you at dinner."

She watched them walk away, wondering if she would regret it. Herma Drake was a very intimidating woman, and she knew it too. Before she could dwell, she was swept up in planning

* * *

"We need to cripple his support," Hermione announced, striding into her study.

Henry looked at her as she entered, the room occupied by him and several men and one woman. The woman was fairly tall, with honey blonde hair, and forrest green eyes. She looked to be around 17, and she stood out among the others who were antsy and buzzing with energy, while she remained relaxed and almost lazy. The man closest to her looked to be in his late thirties, with graying brown hair and blue eyes. The man directly to his right was a carbon copy of him, right down to the way he sat. The twins were talking amongst themselves, while the last man looked bored. He had dirty blonde hair, with familiar hazel eyes.

"How do we do that," the girl spoke up, suddenly very interested.

"I've already started by taking away Bellatrix," Hermione smirked,"she was his 'most loyal follower', and without her around others will begin to doubt him."

"So we persuade his followers to join us by exposing weak links," the girl smirked herself, her green eyes shining with mischief.

"And that is why she's my favorite," Hermione chuckled,"she gets it. You men could learn from your dear little sister here."

The men shifted uncomfortably, clearing their throats,"father wonders if you plan on establishing us as a noble house once the war is finished."

Hermione frowned at the question,"why would I do that? If you wished to be noble, you wouldn't have broken away from the Drake bloodline."

The twin on the left started to protest, before his sister shused him harshly. He grumbled, and muttered under his breath, but Hermione paid him no attention as she went over the first steps of her plan. After and hour, she dismissed them, and left in search of her betrothed.

It was surprisingly easy to find them, in the library down the hall. Andromeda and Narcissa all smiled and greeted her normally, while Bellatrix remained unusually quiet. She looked over at the eldest sister, and frowned when she saw her staring blankly at the wall across from her. What had her grandmother done to get a reaction like this out of Bellatrix, of all people? Andromeda and Narcissa looked perfectly fine, while Bellatrix was visibly shaken.

"Are you guys hungry," she questioned, choosing to address Bellatrix's change in private.

"No thank you," Narcissa shook her head, and indicated the spot between her and Andromeda,"but I would enjoy your company."

As Hermione sat down, she swore she heard Bellatrix muttering under her breath about staying away from fireplaces and hiding lose silverware. Her confusion deepened at the words, unable to put it together. What was Bellatrix going on about? Hermione had a suspicion it had something to do with her grandmother, and made note to hunt the older woman down for answers.

For now, she was content to relax with her soon to be wives, and take her mind off the danger they may be in.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you do to Bellatrix," Hermione accused her grandmother, raising an eyebrow at the amused laugh the elder Drake let out.

"I simply informed her of how nobles dealt with disobedient mates back in our prime," Herma smirked,"the poor dear didn't take it too well. Not that I think you can't handle her."

Now Bellatrix's muttering made sense. In the more powerful noble households, the woman from the more powerful house was more dominant, and the other became somewhat submissive, depending on the status and personality. When the submissive became too out of control, their mate used several methods of punishment. Most were mild, and used for spouses that were still relatively well behaved, but the most extreme was Branding. It was only reserved for people who were beyond control as a last ditch effort to correct it. It was used mostly on males and rebellious servants.

Spare silver was gathered up from around the house and melted over a fireplace and enchanted with obedience charms, while the spouse was stripped of their shirt to expose their back. Then, a branding iron was dipped into the silver, and pressed into the spouse's back. Usually they were small replicas of their coat of arms, and placed at the base of the neck. More cruel people used bigger branding irons to mark the entire back.

"You terrified her," Hermione scoffed,"she was even paler than she normally is and acted as if she had seen a ghost."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Herma waved her off,"she'll be fine. But since we're on the subject, I've taken the liberty of moving your wedding ceremony up to this coming Saturday. I've already started the arrangements."

Hermione glared at her,"why would you do such a thing?"

"Traditional Warlock ceremonies happen within 2 weeks of the arrangement. I understand the need for time with their schooling in the way, but now you're being ridiculous. What are you waiting on?"

Hermione frowned, shaking her head,"I...I don't know. I just don't want to overwhelm them, I suppose."

"I was right, you're starting to actually care about them," Herma smiled in amusement,"it's very rare with situations like this. Especially when they seem to return your affection. Nevertheless, we will proceed as planned. You may be the head if House Drake, but I am still your elder."

Hermione sighed, nodding her head in agreement. She didn't have much of a choice, so she took the most logical step, and significantly shortened the time she spent arguing with the elder Drake. Before she could say anything else on the matter, a tailor came in, and quickly started taking her measurements. As she posed and got poked with pins, she glared dryly at her grandmother, who was far too amused by it all.

* * *

"I hope you know I'll never do that to you," Hermione spoke directly into Bellatrix's ear, feeling the other woman tense at the intrusion of her personal space.

"Do what," Bellatrix tried to sound casual, but Hermione heard the slight quiver in her voice.

"The Branding," Hermione kissed her exposed neck, smiling at the shiver she felt in response to both her words and the kiss.

They were in the dungeons, where Bellatrix had spent the passed 2 days, after finding out she was to be married in less than a week. She was a mixture of uncertain, and furious that she had no warning or say in the whole thing. She hated feeling out of control, and this was the ultimate form of feeling helpless. She spent the time she had secluded herself casting the most dangerous spells she knew on the mice she found in the lower levels, and reading up on everything she could about what her rights would be as a married woman in Warlock society. She had calmed when she realized that she would be given quite a bit of freedom, and decided she would choose this over marriage to a LeStrange like her parents had originally proposed.

Andromeda hadn't been surprised at all by the change in plan, and has casually explained that she knew how Warlock wedding ceremonies worked, because of her tutoring with Angela. She assumed correctly that the return of Hermione's grandmother would mean that the ceremony would get pushed up, and had prepared herself beforehand. Hermione was impressed and slightly proud of how far she had come when it came to Warlock customs. She was truly turning herself into the perfect queen consort. Hermione had no doubts that Andromeda would be the main one that held court with her, and she knew that if she nurtured her skills, Andromeda could be one of the smartest political players in their society.

Narcissa wasn't too bothered either, she was almost giddy. She struck Hermione as the type to dream about her wedding as a little girl, and now it was actually happening. Hermione felt slightly bad at the fact that it wouldn't be the wedding she had probably imagined as a little girl, but internally, she resolved that should Narcissa ask for the wedding of her dreams one day, she would happily give it to her.

"I won't be able to see you until the day after tomorrow," Hermione tempted,"are you really going to waste our time avoiding my eyes?"

Bellatrix signed, finally turning to face her,"is this what you wanted?"

Hermione smirked, pushing her up against the nearest wall,"it's close enough...for now."

As she watched Bellatrix's eyes get even darker, she was tempted to take her right there, but knew if she did her grandmother would have a fit. Bellatrix had already taken her restoration potion, so anything sexual that they could have done was put on hold until their ceremony in less than 2 days. Letting out a sigh, Hermione moved away from Bellatrix with one last kiss.

"I had an interesting conversation with Andromeda this morning," she began,"it would seem you 3 have always been...close."

Bellatrix smirked at her,"indeed we have. You know how the saying goes: sisters that play together, stay together."

Hermione chuckled at that, and shook her head,"I suppose you're right, my dear."

Love and sexual relationships between siblings wasn't exactly new to her at all. Most noble families had married their heirs to their siblings when the potential suitors were unworthy or they were just selfish. In truth, Hermione would have most likely been married to her sister had she had one, and they were still at war. The same went for Hermione's aunt and mother. Amelia Drake was rebellious and stubborn, and when she married Hermione's father, she was set to be married to her younger sister. Eventually, Fiona Drake married a noble from the house Malloy and had a child of her own.

"Why did you really come down here," Bellatrix asked, snapping Hermione from her inner musings.

"After the ceremony, your true magical potential will be unlocked, triggering the Warlock gene inside of you," Hermione spoke casually,"because the gene is quite strong already due to your blood being pure, you'll need to immediately begin training with my grandmother. Your power now is substantially more than your siblings, and I feel she's the one most suitable to teach you."

Bellatrix looking disturbed about the idea of being anywhere with Hermione's grandmother for any period of time, causing Hermione to chuckle,"she won't harm you, I swear it. I think she likes you, actually."

"Of course she does," Bellatrix grumbled sarcastically.

Before Hermione could speak again, she was being swept away by her grandmother, who was lecturing her on the importance of the pre ceremony rituals she needed to perform. Hermione sighed, casting Bellatrix a glare as the younger women snickered at her predicament. Still, she couldn't help but smile internally at the sound. She was startled to find that she was beginning to genuinely care about the Black sisters. Before, she had only seen it as a marriage of convenience, but now she realized it could be so much more.

* * *

With a sigh, Hermione slowly eased into the scorching tub of potion her grandmother had prepared for her. The Drake line used a very potent fertility ritual during the wedding ceremony, but before hand, a body modifying potion had to be applied to her before the ceremony. There were several methods of getting her spouse to bare her children, but Drakes traditionally used body modification, to both impregnate and to strengthen the chances of conception. It was believed by Hermione's elders that the loss of their spouse's virginity during the ritual strengthens the magic used. Hermione chose not to argue with that logic, since it went without saying that that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. For the passed 2 thousand years, the ritual was still preformed the same way the elders did it, despite the inaccuracy of the claims behind it. It was more about tradition than anything else.

As Hermione soaked in the milky blue potion, Herma Drake poured in several ingredients, while chanting under her breath. Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to ignore the constant, shooting pain that was nagging at her lower body. It started out as a slight tingle, then slowly it tuned into a sharp pain. It progressively got worse, as the potion grew hotter. Clenching her jaw, Hermione braced herself for the pain of the changes to her body. For 2 hours, she sat in the milky blue potion, her mind trying to ignore the pain. When she began to doze off, the potion began to turn a deep blood red. Herma watched it, and gently shook Hermione. Looking up at her grandmother, she accepted the offered hand as she eased her body out of the water. With a wince, she glanced down at her new body.

At first glance, nothing had really changed, until you looked at her lower body. Glancing at the foreign appendage, she let out a sigh. This was going to take some getting used to, but thankfully it wouldn't always be there. Technically, it was now a part of her body, but after a week, it would fade and her original physical body would be back. She would have to perform a spell to summon it again, but thankfully there would be no painful soaking in a potion that smelled horrible.

She used the last of her energy to make it to her room, with her grandmother's help. That potion had drained her, and she could barely walk. Making it to the bed, she groaned when she was forced to roll onto her back, having forgotten about the new equipment she had acquired. Even in her mind, she refused to accept that it was, in fact real, thus, she wouldn't call it what it was. Vaguely, she acknowledged that she was being ridiculous, and it was probably because her mind wasn't quite all there, considering she was out of it at this point. She hoped this side effect would wear off soon.

"Rest up, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow, and try not to be too distracted by your new...addition," Herma chuckled, slipping from the room.

Hermione grumbled her goodbye, and slipped into a deep sleep. She slept until around 6, the next morning. Her internal clock never let her sleep passed a certain time, so she didn't even grumble as she got up. Immediately, she realized that something was very wrong. Glancing at her lap, she spotted the tent under her covers, and glared at it, as if it had offended her.

"I'll never get used to this," she grumbled, flopping back onto her back, she let out a huff.

She knew a spell that could easily fix her not so little problem, but something stopped her. She would never admit it out loud, but she was curious. Glancing under the covers, she studied the appendage, raising an eyebrow.

"So this is what all the fuss is about," she mused,"honestly, men are just idiots."

She couldn't understand how men could be so controlled by something so unimportant. Still, pure curiosity forced her to tentatively reach down, and touch it. Initially, she wasn't assaulted with the pleasure she had heard men describe in pubs while getting drunk with friends, but she just assumed that it took a second for it to really get to that point. After a few seconds of skepticism, she gripped the shaft, her eyes widening slightly at the new sensation. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, she began to stroke the shaft. Her head fell back, and her breathing picked up. Now, she was beginning to see how someone would enjoy this but she didn't think it was as amazing as some claimed.

Before she could really even get too worked up, there was a loud knock at her door. Hazel eyes flew open, and Hermione looked at the door. Quickly muttering under her breath, she sighed as her erection went away, and clothes appeared on her nearly naked body. Pulling open the door, she glared at her father, who was watching her knowingly.

"Good morning,Hermione," Henry smiled,"are you ready for your final fitting? Herma is waiting for you."

Without responding, she moved towards the guest room, where she would be getting her ceremony robes finished, while more than likely being forced to drink some potion or another. At this point, she didn't even bother asking what the potion was for. She just hoped it wasn't as painful as the last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. This chapter was a hard one to write, and I ended up doing several versions of it before settling on this one. I'm still not completely happy with it, but I figured you guys have waited enough for it! Please review and let me know what you think about it, it's greatly appreciate and motivates me to get started on the next chapter. I hope you guys don't hate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight spilled through the curtains that were left open, casting a warm glow over the occupants of the large, four poster bed. Hermione let out a annoyed sigh, not even bothering to attempt to go back to sleep now that she was roused from her sleep by the rude intrusion. She looked down when she realized she felt someone snuggled into her side. Long, slightly tangled brunette hair was the first thing she saw, and she smirked slightly, realizing it was only Andromeda. Glancing to her left, she saw Bellatrix holding Narcissa, who was also clinging to her, though not as much as her older sister. Carefully, she extracted herself from their grasp, and got out of bed. The cool morning air hit her skin, and she looked down at her body to assess the damage her new wives had no doubt caused.

Not surprisingly, Andromeda and Bellatrix had been very competitive, and had tried everything they could think of to one up each other, while Narcissa was content to watch, and add in her own gentle, tentative touches. Unfortunately-or fortunately- for Hermione, that meant that her body was now littered with scratches, bite marks, bruises and plenty of hickeys. Bellatrix was a biter, and Andromeda had clawed her back as Hermione drove her over the edge multiple times. Narcissa was very shy about the noises she made, and chose to latch onto Hermione's neck, or whatever other body part she could reach as she submitted to Hermione's pleasurable torture.

As Hermione looked at the sisters currently sleeping in her bed, she thought back to how they got to this point. The ceremony hadn't been special at all. In fact, it was almost boring, until the potion kicked in. Then, the real fun began...

* * *

_"You look beautiful," Hermione smiled at Narcissa, who offered her a grin,"you all do."_

_They were stood inside the deepest part of the gardens, surrounded by the few people invited to their wedding ceremony. The Blacks, along with Hermione's grandmother, father, step mother, and her son all made a loose circle around them. The magic swirling around them already was intoxicating. In front of Hermione, stood the Black sisters. Narcissa wore the dress she had picked a few days prior. It was a flowing white dress, that hugged her bust and showed off her curves. Hermione felt herself running her eyes over her form hungrily. Beside her, Andromeda was watching Hermione, while trying to hide her nerves. She wore a cream dress, the contrasted her hair and complexion perfectly. Unlike Narcissa, her dress was simple and to the point, while still flattering her figure. Bellatrix...well Hermione supposed Bellatrix would never be one to conform to a standard. She wore a pitch black dress, that has a leather corset and lacy sleeves. She smirked when she_

_ caught Hermione eying her dress selection. Hermione couldn't help the smug smile that crossed her face as she thought of the fact that these beautiful women were hers._

_"If you're done oogling, we should get started, the moon is moving into place rapidly," Herma snapped Hermione from her thoughts._

_Rolling her eyes in amusement, Hermione gave a nod, as she held out her hand to her grandmother over the boiling cauldron of potion. The elder Drake pulled out her ceremonial dagger, and began to chant in the language of their elders. Hermione was never taught the older dialect, so she only caught a few words here and there, but everyone felt the effects._

_Magic clung to the air, thick and palpable. It buzzed along Hermione's skin, and she closed her eyes as her body began to soak up the magic. She felt her inner Warlock fighting to the surface, and instead of pushing the primal force down, she embraced it. Opening her eyes, she revealed the blacked out orbs to all that was watching, gaining a few gasps from the two elder Blacks, who had never seen this part of her. Herma sliced into her palm, earning a growl from Hermione, as her blood dripped into the potion. The wound healed instantly, far faster than Hermione's normal healing abilities._

_"Hermione Ophelia Drake, do you accept Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black as your bond mates," Herma waved her hand between the Hermione and the Black sisters, causing sliver threads of magic to form between them._

_Hermione met each of their eyes, smirking slightly as she caught Bellatrix's anxious gaze. It was clear that effects of the magic being preformed was starting to get to her, and her body was practically humming as she shifted. Andromeda and Narcissa seemed to be in more control, but that wouldn't last long, after they drank the potion._

_"I do," Hermione finally spoke, watching as the silver threads darkened slightly, meaning the ritual was working._

_Hermione watched as Bellatrix's palm was cut as well, followed by her sisters. Their blood leaked into the potion, turning it lighter with every drop into it was a nearly translucent grey._

_"Do you, Bellatrix Black, accept Hermione, Andromeda and Narcissa as your bond mates," Herma spoke the words as she stirred the potion carefully._

_"I do," Bellatrix declared, meeting Hermione's black eyes almost in challenge, as the silver threads slowly turned golden._

_"And do you, Andromeda Black, accept Hermione, Bellatrix and Narcissa as your bond mates," Herma questioned._

_"I do," Andromeda breathed, offering Hermione a small smile, as the threads darkened into a deep copper._

_"And now, Narcissa Black, do you accept Hermione, Bellatrix and Andromeda as your bond mates," Herma by now was merely smirking, as she watched her granddaughter become transfixed on the Black sisters._

_Narcissa grinned, her blue eyes shining as she watched Hermione,"I do."_

_The threads glowed crimson, and began to swirl around them, breaking off into 4 different strands. Each one circled them, before they slammed into Hermione, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa's chest. The Blacks gasping, while Hermione twitched slightly at the surge of ancient magic flowing through her veins, feeling the veins along her eyes pulse visibly and her nails grow. The effects were immediate, and she felt a buzz of emotion she knew didn't belong to her. She met the Black sisters' eyes, and offered them an amused smile as she watched them process the new sensation._

_"Now, drink," Herma commanded, lifting a chalice full of the dark potion._

_Hermione grimaced, but took 2 healthy gulps, feeling the effects almost immediately, as her body began to hum. The same cup was given to the Blacks, and they each took their share. Immediately, Hermione felt lust surge through her veins, and she let out a slight groan. She felt her new appendage stir, and a predatory smile covered her face as she looked at her soon to be wives. There was only one thing left to do before they could get to the final stage of this ritual. As if she was reading Hermione's thoughts, Herma waved her hand between the sisters and Hermione, gold wisps of magic enveloped them. She chanted, her voice loud as she focused on the spell. Hermione hissed as she felt her ring finger begin to burn, looking down to see a gold band appearing on her hand._

_As she studied the new appearance, she barley registered her father ushering everyone but her grandmother away. The band was hot to the touch, and glowed a slight red because of the temperature. It wasn't anything special, but that was only because she hadn't desired anything else. Glancing at Bellatrix, she saw the black diamonds that were embedded in her band. Besides the gems, and being made of silver, it was identical to Hermione's. Andromeda's was made of the same silver as Bellatrix's, with a leaf pattern ingrained in the metal and deep ruby gems. Narcissa's was also silver, but had both diamonds and sapphires._

_Before Hermione could dwell any more on their new found jewelry, she watched as her grandmother stripped the sisters, still chanting under her breath. Her lust spiked, and she didn't even try to hide her obvious staring. Her own robes were easily removed, revealing her new appendage. Narcissa's eyes widened in shock, and she gasped. Andromeda looked uncertain, but not surprised, while Bellatrix looked ready to pounce on her._

Bellatrix had, in fact, pounced on her. It was only because Hermione had seen it coming that she managed to get them all to her bedroom safely. Bellatrix had latched onto her neck while grinding into her, and Andromeda had pressed into her back, kissing the opposite side of her neck. Hermione was drowning in pleasure, and didn't even notice the absence of Narcissa until she heard her small moans, as she shyly ran her own hands over her body, her darkened blue eyes locked on Hermione. It was one of the most erotic sights Hermione had ever seen, coming second only to Bellatrix on her knees in front of Hermione, while the Warlock watched her teasing her new appendage.

_"Let's see how well this cock of yours works," Bellatrix purred, teasing the head with her tongue._

_Hermione growled, her head dropping back as she gripped the sheets beneath her. On either side of her, Andromeda and Narcissa were both watching the scene unfold, occasionally kissing her lips or neck. The potion was clearly doing it's job, as Hermione watched them share a kiss as well, causing her to moan at the sight. In front of her, Bellatrix finally wrapped her lips around the thick head of her cock, as Bellatrix had called it. Hermione vaguely wondered how many time Bellatrix had done this, but the thought was swept away by the feel of Bellatrix's skilled tongue swirling around the head. _

_"Hermione," Andromeda whispered, biting the shell of her ear._

_Before Hermione could answer, the middle sister had already straddled her stomach, forcing her to lay back, as she met Hermione's blacked out gaze. The contact caused Hermione's abdominal muscles to flex, smearing Andromeda's arousal across her smooth skin. The motion was enough to arouse Hermione even more, and her hips bucked, forcing her cock deeper into Bellatrix's mouth. _

_"Hermione I...I want to feel you," Andromeda finished her thought, placing Hermione's hands on her breast. _

Hermione completely lost it at that. Everything happened so fast, one second Hermione was laying back with her new wives kissing and teasing her body, the next second, she had Andromeda pinned to the bed, and was looking down into dark brown eyes.

_Andromeda was panting, her eyes wide and full of anticipation and slight worry. Hermione smirked, and gently lowered her body onto hers, moaning as their lower bodies connected. Shifting her hips, she gently rocked against Andromeda, feeling her wetness with every move. Andromeda groaned, meeting her hips as Hermione's cock head bumped into her clit repeatedly. _

_Behind them, Hermione heard Narcissa gasp, and turned slightly, seeing Bellatrix teasing her pink nipples, as she kissed her neck. The sight caused Hermione to buck up against Andromeda, making her cock dip into her tight opening. Andromeda gasped, her nails digging into Hermione's back at the new sensation. Hermione pushed in slightly, testing her reaction. Andromeda's nails dug in harder, and her jaw dropped slightly, as her hips lifted a little off the bed. _

_With a feral grin, Hermione looked her in the eyes,"this might hurt a little, but I'll make it worth it."_

_Before Andromeda could say anything, she interrupted herself with a startled yelp, as Hermione pushed into her, causing the head of her cock to disappear inside her. The sensation was more uncomfortable than painful, and she clenched her jaw, and let out a heavy breath through her nose. Slowly, Hermione sunk in deeper, only stopping when she reached the small barrier that kept Andromeda from being hers fully. _

_"If it's too much-"_

_Hermione was cut of by Andromeda pushing her hips up to meet Hermione's, successfully ripping through the last of her innocence. She cried out, as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Hermione's once black eyes faded back to their normal hazel as she looked down at Andromeda in concern. Using one hand to hold herself up, she reached out for Andromeda's hand, lacing their fingers together. Red magic pulsed between them, and traveled up Andromeda's arm. Immediately, the younger women relaxed, looking up at Hermione._

_"Better?"_

_Andromeda nodded, bringing Hermione's hand up to kiss. She met Hermione's gaze, and placed her hand back on her breast, biting her lip._

_"Keep going," she whispered, watching in fascination as Hermione's eyes blacked rapidly._

Making love to the Black sisters was everything Hermione had expected, and much more. With Hermione's magic dampening the pain Andromeda felt, the middle sister had been quite eager to allow Hermione to stake claim on her body. She moaned, whimpered, and screamed until Hermione brought her to the edge of climax, before sending them both over with a feral grunt. When Andromeda finally calmed, Hermione was barely given enough time to lay on her back before Bellatrix had mounted her without a word. The desire and desperation shining in her dark eyes was enough to get Hermione going again, and she was content to give Bellatrix exactly what she wanted. The oldest sister didn't even flinch when Hermione entered her, and bit down on Hermione's neck, as she groaned in pleasure. It wasn't until Hermione had looked into Bellatrix's eyes that everything changed.

_As their eyes met, Hermione immediately saw the desire that had taken over her, but she also saw what was hidden behind it. The warmth and adoration she had been feeling since the ritual was reflecting back in Bellatrix's eyes. She had assumed it was coming from Andromeda or Narcissa, but now she knew. Her hips slowed slightly, and she lowered her face into Bellatrix's neck, kissing the delicate flesh. Their bodies rocked, as she let out groans of pleasure, her left hand moving to grip Bellatrix's thigh, bringing it up around her hip, so she could push into her deeper. Bellatrix let out a choked off moan, when Hermione hit her g-spot, her black nails digging into Hermione's hips. It wasn't long until she was dangerously close to the edge, making her grip Hermione's face. They locked eyes as Hermione thrusted into her harder, sending her freefalling over the edge. Her back arched up into Hermione, as she let out a deep moan, her hips frantically bucking against Hermione's._

When Bellatrix finally calmed down, she began to let out a loud laugh, nuzzling her face into Hermione's neck. Hermione chuckled along with her, and kissed her sweaty forehead. Narcissa was perched on the edge of the bed, looking uncertain. Hermione had shook her head and pulled her into the bed with them, holding her tightly. The feel of her naked body had caused her to moan, but she controlled herself. They were all silent, all lost in thought as Hermione's absently ran her fingers down Narcissa's spine. She must have drifted to sleep, because she woke up to Narcissa kissing her jaw. Blinking the sleep from her system, she had glanced at Narcissa. The youngest sister giggled, playfully biting her lip as she looked up at Hermione through her eyelashes. In that moment, Hermione realized that she was going to be in trouble when it came to denying her anything. Narcissa didn't say anything, and Hermione didn't need her to when she reached up and guided Hermione's hand between her legs. Hermione understood, just like she always did with Narcissa. They didn't need words, as Hermione gently explored her body, drawing small noises from the blonde. Narcissa wasn't as vocal as her sisters, but she was far more sensitive to Hermione's touches, and once Hermione was inside her, she had trembled. They rocked, moved and flowed with each other, without saying a word, and when Narcissa moaned against Hermione's neck, as she finally reached her peak, she drug Hermione down with her.

_Narcissa panted, her normally pale chest flushed and heaving. She smiled at Hermione, kissing her repeatedly as she ran her hands down Hermione's back. She hadn't ever felt anything like that before, and as she looked up into Hermione's hazel eyes, she was glad it was her that made her feel it. Hermione had quickly became the most important thing in her life, and the reality of her situation hit her like a tidal wave. They were married. She was Hermione's, and Hermione was hers. There would be no going back, and she wouldn't have it any other way._

_"Hermione," she whispered, running her fingers through Hermione's unruly hair._

_"Yes, my love," Hermione hummed, her eyes slipping closed._

_"I...I love you," Narcissa admitted, refusing to meet Hermione's eyes, as they snapped open._

_Hermione studied her face, before closing her eyes again, laying her head over Narcissa's heart,"I love you too, Mea Luna."_

_The latin had slipped from her in a sleepy yawn, as she listened as to Narcissa's heart race against her ribs. She chuckled, and finally fell asleep. _

* * *

"Why are you awake," Andromeda questioned, kissing Hermione's shoulder blade.

Hermione glanced at her over her shoulder, smirking slightly,"I couldn't sleep."

"Is everything alright," Andromeda frowned, meeting her eyes in worry.

"Everything is amazing, Meda," Hermione planted a kiss on her lips, before standing up.

Andromeda couldn't help but smile at the nickname, but she was quickly distracted by Hermione stretching. Her eyes raked over her lean body, immediately noticing that a very key part of her anatomy was currently missing. She looked back into Hermione's eyes when she heard her chuckle, and raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't permanent," Hermione explained,"don't worry."

"I wasn't-I mean, I was just," Andromeda flushed at being caught, and cleared her throat,"the books I read didn't say anything about if it would be permanent or not so I assumed..."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she gave Andromeda another kiss,"I like your blush."

That only served to deepen her blush, which was exactly what Hermione wanted, and she watched her in amusement. Leaning over her, she kissed the heated skin of her cheeks, and sighed in contentment.

"I have a meeting soon, but first I have to get clean," Hermione announced," care to join me?"

Andromeda glanced at her sisters, who were still asleep,"what about them?"

"Don't worry, they'll get their turn soon enough," Hermione laughed.

Andromeda smirked at that, eagerly getting out of the bed to follow Hermione's retreating back as she entered the bathroom.


End file.
